The invention generally relates to ratchet wrench construction and more specifically to improvements to ratchet wrenches of the socket type usable in areas of limited access normally limiting wrench use to the open-ended type.
There are a number of applications in which a closed-end or socket wrench is preferred for use in making or breaking a high torque union. In locations with a turning radius of at least 30 degrees, the open-ended wrench may be used by merely reversing of the wrench position with each turn. The wrench, of course, must be inserted, turned, removed, and then reinserted. This action is both time-consuming and difficult if the element is not turned the proper amount.
Additionally, there are a number of instances where the nut or bolt head is disposed in a relatively inaccessible location which limits the stroke range for back and forth manipulations and, of equal importance, limits the area in which a ratchet wrench may be positioned to engage the nut or bolt.